50 minutes pour t'aimer
by Shaleinaa
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, 33 ans, juriste de son état, se retrouve à participer à un speed dating contre son gré. La soirée s'annonce longue et pénible et pourtant, l'arrivée d'un bel inconnu aux yeux azurs pourrait bien tout bouleverser…


皆さん,おはよう !

Je me suis récemment rendue compte que j'avais dépassé les 50 abonnés sur mon compte Wattpad. Pour certains cela peut sembler dérisoire mais pour moi, c'est tout simplement énorme !

J'avais envie de leur concocter un petit quelque chose pour fêter ça. Qui dit 50 abonnées... dit 50 minutes pour t'aimer !

Au début je pensais publier exclusivement sur Wattpad mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas juste pour vous qui me soutenez depuis le début… Alors le voici !

Je dédie cette histoire à mes abonnés, mes amis auteurs et évidemment à vous les lecteurs, que vous soyez de l'ombre ou non ;)

Cette histoire se veut légère, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

/ ! \ Attention / ! \

\- La fiction contient du boys' love (relation amoureuse entre deux hommes) donc les homophobes sont priés de s'abstenir de la lire !

\- Contient un lemon.

\- Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont malheureusement la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto-sama…

* * *

Cinquante minutes. Il allait devoir tenir cinquante minutes avant d'être libéré de cet enfer. Allait-il réussir à tenir jusqu'au bout ? Il ne le savait pas. Le chrono n'avait même pas été lancé qu'il voulait déjà s'enfuir en courant.

Lui, Sasuke Uchiha, 33 ans, juriste de son état, se retrouvait dans un des bars de son quartier à participer à un speed dating. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Un simple pari fait avec Suigetsu, son meilleur ami. Même s'il le connaissait depuis l'école primaire, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de maudire son ami sur plusieurs générations pour l'avoir entrainé dans cette situation.

Tout avait commencé par une simple discussion de routine lors d'un dîner chez un couple d'amis. Suigetsu était venu avec sa femme, Karin, et lui était venu seul, pour ne pas changer. Au cours du repas, la conversation s'était tout naturellement portée sur lui ou plus précisément sur son célibat qui avait plus que tendance à se faire récurrent dans sa vie.

Sasuke n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à se caser, malgré les nombreuses histoires d'amour qu'il avait vécu. Ses relations n'avaient jamais duré très longtemps, quelques mois tout au plus, et il n'avait eu de cesse d'enchainer les échecs sentimentaux les uns après les autres. Soit il n'était pas amoureux, soit les modes de vie n'étaient pas compatibles, ou alors les caractères étaient beaucoup trop opposés pour que le couple ne tienne... les raisons étaient diverses, l'amenant petit à petit à ne plus croire en l'amour. Il avait fini par s'en accommoder et ne vivait que des relations sans lendemain, beaucoup moins prises de tête et beaucoup moins chronophages. Cette façon de fonctionner lui permettait de se consacrer pleinement à sa carrière professionnelle sans que sa vie personnelle ne vienne prendre le dessus. Sa vie lui convenait parfaitement et il était bien décidé à continuer à la vivre ainsi.

Cependant, son choix de vie ne semblait pas convenir à ses amis qui ne loupaient jamais une occasion de remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Même s'il avait conscience que ces derniers ne désiraient que son bonheur, leur façon de mettre le nez dans ses affaires avait toujours le don d'agacer Sasuke, qui se voyait à chaque fois obligé de les remettre à leur place, leur rappelant qu'il était le seul décidant de sa vie et qu'il était bien heureux ainsi. Habituellement, ses amis finissaient par lâcher l'affaire mais Suigetsu en avait décidé autrement. Celui-ci lui avait alors parlé d'un speed dating qu'un ami à lui organisait et avait fini par proposer à Sasuke de l'y inscrire. Ce dernier avait bien évidemment refusé d'y aller dans un premier temps, trouvant ce concept complétement absurde, puis son meilleur ami l'avait défié d'y aller. Il était connu que Sasuke Uchiha était un homme fier qui ne pouvait refuser un pari et Suigetsu avait donc décidé de profiter de l'orgueil démesuré de son ami pour arriver à ses fins.

Foutue fierté.

Voilà qu'à cause d'elle il se retrouvait assis à cette table, avec un mojito sans alcool qui allait l'accompagner pendant les cinquante prochaines minutes. Il insulta mentalement Suigetsu avant de boire une gorgée de son cocktail. Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas eu le droit à un verre d'alcool à son arrivée... Nul doute que les prochaines minutes s'annonçaient bien longues ...

Sasuke soupira avant de regarder autour de lui dans l'optique de se changer les idées. Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur son voisin de table qui se tenait à sa droite, ou plus exactement sur ses chaussures. Qui portait des claquettes avec des chaussettes de nos jours ? Personne, à part lui. Sasuke ne comprenait pas comment il était possible de se présenter ainsi à une soirée où le paraitre était de la plus grande importance. Même s'il savait que la valeur d'une personne ne se mesurait pas à son apparence, il ne pensait pas non plus que ce le combo claquettes-chaussettes-bas de survêtement avait une chance de plaire à qui que ce soit.

Le regard de Sasuke se reporta sur le visage du jeune homme qui s'affairait à remettre ses lunettes de vue en place. Une fois l'action faite, ce dernier essaya discrètement de vérifier la fraicheur de son haleine en soufflant sur la paume de sa main qu'il avait collé contre sa joue, sûrement avec la conviction que cela camouflerait la véritable nature de son geste. Cependant, il n'en était rien, Sasuke avait eu tout le loisir d'assister à ce procédé vieux comme le monde. L'haleine du jeune homme ne devait pas être au beau fixe puisque celui-ci se hâta à sortir un chewing-gum de la poche de son pantalon avant de l'engloutir.

Ne souhaitant pas assister davantage à ce spectacle sans le moindre intérêt, Sasuke reporta son regard sur l'organisateur qui venait de refaire son apparition dans la salle. Celui-ci prit un verre qu'il fit tinter afin d'obtenir l'attention collective, attention qu'il obtint quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, je m'appelle Kiba Inuzuka et je suis ravi de vous compter parmi nous ce soir. Je souhaiterais tout d'abord remercier mon ami Minato qui a eu la gentillesse d'accepter de nous accueillir pour cette troisième édition de speed dating.

Le dénommé Kiba fit un grand geste en direction du comptoir et Sasuke le suivit du regard. Un homme s'y trouvait derrière et se grattait l'arrière du crâne, visiblement gêné d'être la cible d'autant d'attention. Le propriétaire des lieux était vraiment séduisant. De beaux cheveux blonds en bataille, des traits fins... de là où il se trouvait, Sasuke ne pouvait que deviner la couleur de ses yeux. Cependant, il se plaisait à les imaginer bleus, avec une clarté singulière qui aurait le don de troubler n'importe quel cœur de glace.

Une acclamation collective s'éleva soudainement dans la pièce, le coupant dans sa contemplation. Pourquoi applaudir ? Les gens étaient vraiment enthousiastes d'un rien.

\- Chers candidats, le temps est venu pour moi de vous expliquer les règles. Chaque entretien va durer dix minutes. Vous pouvez parler de tout sauf de deux choses : il est interdit de communiquer ses coordonnées personnelles et vous ne devez en aucun cas dire à votre date si vous souhaitez le revoir ou non. A chaque fin de rendez-vous, vous devrez marquer vos appréciations sur la fiche qui vous a été remise lors de votre arrivée. Lorsque les cinquante minutes seront écoulées, nous vous laisserons du temps pour établir votre classement et nous dire si vous souhaitez revoir un de vos dates. Des questions ?

Sasuke jeta une œillade discrète aux candidates qui se tenaient à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de soupirer. Dire qu'il allait devoir gaspiller les cinquante prochaines minutes de sa vie à leur parler ...

\- Parfait ! Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon speed dating, Mesdemoiselles, vous pouvez maintenant prendre place.

Les jeunes femmes gloussèrent de manière exagérée avant de quitter leurs sièges. Une première candidate s'installa face à Sasuke qui la salua, politesse oblige, avant de reporter son attention sur le maître de soirée qui venait tout juste de lever son verre, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? Trois... Deux... Un... C'est parti !

Un tintement de verre résonna et un brouhaha infernal lui répondit de façon quasi-instantanée. Les yeux de Sasuke se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur la jeune femme face à lui avant de rapidement dévier sur le badge accroché au niveau de sa poitrine. Comme prévu, il n'y trouva que la première lettre de son prénom.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ?

Ah oui, il était vrai qu'il allait devoir participer à la conversation s'il voulait gagner son pari. Suigetsu avait été catégorique là-dessus : il devait rester jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Quelle idée il avait eu de critiquer les hétéros qui participaient à ce genre d'évènements...

Sasuke se remémora soudainement son altercation avec son meilleur ami. Ce dernier lui avait soutenu qu'il était tout à fait possible de trouver l'amour dans ce genre de soirées et lui avait campé sur sa position, telle la tête de mule qu'il était. Ce fut alors à ce moment-là que Suigetsu lui avait proposé de participer à la prochaine session de speed dating et lui avait refusé, n'y voyant pas le moindre intérêt. Même si son meilleur ami était au courant pour son homosexualité, ce dernier avait tout de même insisté pour l'y inscrire. S'en était suivie d'une conversation houleuse entre eux, dans laquelle Suigetsu essayait de lui prouver que non, il n'y avait pas que des gens désespérés qui participaient à ce genre d'évènements et que si c'était vraiment le cas, alors il était devenu nécessaire pour lui d'y aller.

« Tu as un caractère tellement pourri que personne ne voudra d'un deuxième rendez-vous avec toi de toute façon » avait-il ajouté. L'amour-propre de Sasuke avait été heurté de plein fouet par cette phrase, l'amenant à tomber dans le piège tendu par son meilleur ami. Il avait fini par accepter de relever le défi même si celui-ci n'avait aucun sens. Un homosexuel participant à un speed dating hétéro... Mais un pari restait un pari après tout, son honneur était en jeu alors il allait tenir jusqu'au bout, même si la tâche s'annonçait déjà difficile. En effet, l'entretien venait à peine de commencer qu'il se faisait déjà violence pour ne pas renvoyer balader la pauvre demoiselle. Foutu pari.

\- Sasuke et toi ?

\- Temari.

\- Enchanté.

\- De-même.

Sasuke n'était pas vraiment enchanté de cette rencontre, mais son éducation stricte lui imposait de se montrer poli envers cette jeune femme malgré sa mauvaise humeur grandissante. Un silence gênant s'installa, amenant Temari à enchainer une autre question. Les deux candidats finirent par se présenter sommairement l'un après l'autre avant de parler de sujets emplis de banalité, régulièrement entrecoupés de longs silences. Sasuke était certain que la jeune femme ne chercherait pas à le revoir mais cela lui était égal car après tout, il n'avait pas prévu de revoir l'une de ces candidates un jour...

Nouveau tintement de verre, nouvelle candidate. Sasuke observa la jeune femme qui venait tout juste de s'installer face à lui. Même si les femmes n'étaient pas son genre, il devait bien avouer que celle qui lui faisait face était d'une grande beauté. Celle-ci lui rappela immédiatement son ami Neji avec ses cheveux noirs et sa peau pâle. Peut-être étaient-ils de la même famille ?

La conversation s'engagea et la jeune femme s'avéra être plutôt intéressante. Les dix minutes passèrent rapidement, beaucoup trop même, et Sasuke fut presque déçu lorsqu'il entendit le tintement de verre lui signifiant que l'entretien était terminé.

La candidate n°3 fit son apparition et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de désespoir en regardant la blonde pulpeuse qui venait de prendre place à sa table. Celle-ci se présenta à lui, exhibant sa poitrine sous son nez, sûrement dans l'espoir que celle-ci ne fasse son effet. Malheureusement pour elle, ce geste n'eut que pour seul résultat de faire reculer Sasuke dans son siège. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de personnes superficielles qui comptaient exclusivement sur leur physique pour plaire. A croire que ce genre de comportement n'avait que d'autre but de camoufler un manque cruel de personnalité. Cependant, il était tout aussi détestable de juger une personne sur son apparence alors Sasuke décida d'attendre quelques minutes avant d'attribuer une étiquette définitive sur la jeune femme.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses craintes s'avérèrent être justes. En effet, la manucure et la pédicure semblaient être les seuls sujets de conversations possibles entre eux. La candidate n°3, prothésiste ongulaire, n'était capable de parler que de cela. Le parfait cliché de la bimbo en somme. Le seul point positif que Sasuke trouva à cette jeune femme était que celle-ci monopolisait la parole, lui évitant ainsi de devoir participer activement à la conversation. Cependant, même si cela l'arrangeait bien, il était tout de même difficile pour lui de feindre d'écouter et il commençait vraiment à trouver le temps long. Il jeta un coup d'œil au minuteur trônant sur le comptoir du bar, qui avait été installé spécialement pour l'occasion, et fut déçu de constater que seules trois longues minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de l'entretien. Plus que sept minutes à tenir avant de se débarrasser d'elle.

Dépité, Sasuke laissa son date du moment à son monologue pour se concentrer sur le propriétaire qui venait tout juste de passer à hauteur de sa table. Ce Minato semblait plus âgé que lui d'une vingtaine d'années, lui conférant un charme non négligeable. Dommage que celui-ci ne soit marié avec l'une des serveuses, il aurait été plus que ravi de lui faire virer de bord dans le cas contraire...

Un nouveau tintement de verre résonna, lui indiquant à son plus grand soulagement qu'il était temps de changer de partenaire. Il y était presque. Néanmoins, il avait tout de même cette désagréable impression que les vingt dernières minutes seraient les plus longues et les plus difficiles à vivre.

Alors qu'il saluait poliment la candidate n°3, Sasuke entendit son portable sonner. Après s'être mentalement fustigé pour avoir oublié de le mettre sur silencieux, le brun fouilla dans la poche de sa veste en se disant que la candidate n°4 pouvait bien attendre quelques secondes de plus. Il prit son temps pour remédier à ce léger problème avant de ranger l'appareil à son emplacement initial.

\- Salut.

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent à l'entente de cette voix bien trop grave pour appartenir à une femme et il releva la tête dans sa direction. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en se posant sur l'homme qui venait tout juste de prendre place face à lui sans se préoccuper des regards curieux des autres candidats autour d'eux. Un visage carré aux traits virils encadrés par de sublimes cheveux blonds, un regard pétillant aux mille teintes bleutées et un sourire charmeur, telles étaient les caractéristiques de ce bel inconnu. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Celui-ci sembla lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il s'appliqua à élucider sa question :

\- J'étais tranquillement en train de boire une bière quand je t'ai vu. Je me suis dit que je n'allais pas pouvoir passer à côté d'un mec aussi canon que toi.

On pouvait difficilement être plus direct mais cela ne dérangea pas Sasuke qui avait même plutôt tendance à apprécier ce trait de caractère chez un homme.

\- Je m'appelle Naruto et toi ?

\- Je...

Mais Sasuke ne put continuer sa phrase, interrompu par l'arrivée de la candidate n°4 à sa table. Cette dernière lança un regard mauvais au blond qui lui répondit par un sourire innocent. Cela agaça fortement la jeune femme qui ne tarda pas à faire une réflexion remplie d'agressivité :

\- Excusez-moi mais vous êtes installé à ma place, j'ai rendez-vous avec cet homme, déclara-t-elle en montrant Sasuke du doigt.

Le concerné reporta son attention sur Naruto, se demandant quelle serait la réaction de celui-ci. Son vis-à-vis allait sûrement lui proposer de se retrouver plus tard, une fois les entretiens terminés. Cependant, la réponse du blond fut légèrement différente :

\- Il a maintenant rendez-vous avec moi.

Soudainement amusé par la tournure que venait de prendre la situation, Sasuke observa la réaction de la candidate. Allait-elle lâcher l'affaire ou allait-elle faire un scandale ? Tout portait à croire que la jeune femme n'allait pas se laisser faire, si l'on se fiait à son visage déformé par la colère.

\- Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?! T'as rien à foutre ic...

\- Oh ça va, la coupa Naruto, de toute façon ton rendez-vous avec lui serait une perte de temps vu que tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut entre les jambes pour l'intéresser.

Décontenancée, la jeune femme interrogea silencieusement Sasuke du regard. Ce dernier décida de jouer franc jeu en hochant la tête, confirmant ainsi les propos du blond.

\- Je vais aller me plaindre à l'organisateur, menaça la jeune femme.

\- Mais oui vas-y, tu lui passeras le bonjour de son meilleur ami aussi.

La candidate sembla vexée de se faire jeter de la sorte et leur tourna le dos avant de se diriger d'un pas colérique en direction de l'organisateur du speed dating. Sasuke prit le temps de boire une gorgée de son mojito, tout en regardant la jeune femme s'éloigner, avant de reporter son attention sur Naruto.

\- Qui te dit que je suis intéressé par les mecs ?

\- Oh c'est simple. Je t'ai vu mater le barman, qui se trouve être mon père en passant, et comme on me dit souvent que je lui ressemble, je me suis dit que j'avais des chances de te plaire.

Qui avait dit que les blonds étaient des êtres dépourvus d'intelligence ? Le magnifique spécimen face à lui dérogeait à la règle en tout cas. Sasuke pensait avoir été discret lorsqu'il avait admiré le propriétaire du bar mais apparemment il ne l'avait pas tant été que cela. Un père et son fils... il était vrai qu'en regardant les deux hommes de plus près, on ne pouvait nier leur lien familial. La même couleur de cheveux, les mêmes yeux bleus... seules leurs morphologies les différenciaient. Minato possédait une silhouette élancée et des traits fins imprégnés de douceur tandis que Naruto était plus trapu, dégageant une aura plus sensuelle qui ne laissait pas Sasuke indifférent.

\- Tu marques un point, finit-il par admettre au bout d'un moment.

Un léger rire s'échappa de la gorge de son vis-à-vis avant que celui-ci n'interpelle une serveuse pour passer commande. Puis, il reporta à nouveau son regard sur Sasuke et plus particulièrement sur son badge. Nul doute que Naruto n'allait pas tarder à lui demander son prénom.

\- « S » pour Senshiro ? Satsuki ? Son Goku ?

Sasuke regretta immédiatement sa pensée précédente. Ce beau blond n'était peut-être pas si intelligent que cela au final...

\- Sasuke.

\- Ce n'est pas un prénom de vieux ça ?

\- Parce que porter un nom d'ingrédient est mieux peut-être ?

Un bref silence prit place entre les deux hommes avant qu'un sourire ne soit partagé. Sasuke devait bien avouer qu'il se sentait à l'aise en compagnie de Naruto et il se surprit à penser qu'il avait peut-être bien fait de venir dans ce bar en fin de compte.

\- Oh merde je vais me faire engueuler.

Les sourcils froncés, Sasuke suivit le regard de Naruto. Kiba, l'organisateur de la soirée, s'avançait d'un pas rapide en leur direction, visiblement irrité de voir l'organisation de son speed dating gâchée par un participant non désiré.

\- Putain Naru mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Si je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner c'était pour me soutenir, pas pour me pourrir mon évènement à cause des beaux yeux d'un mec !

\- Mais ce sont de si beaux yeux.

La réflexion de Naruto ne plut aucunement à Kiba qui l'insulta d'« imbécile en rut » en retour. Sasuke regarda les deux hommes se quereller avec un certain amusement, ayant l'impression de se voir avec Suigetsu. Ces deux-là semblaient être des amis de longue date, le blond n'avait donc pas menti lorsqu'il avait renvoyé la candidate...

Kiba essaya de persuader Naruto par tous les arguments possibles de le faire déguerpir mais ce dernier s'obstinait à refuser. Alors l'organisateur commença à le menacer de révéler quelques fâcheux secrets à ses parents s'il ne cédait pas tout de suite et le blond n'eut d'autre choix que d'abdiquer. Un air satisfait se dessina sur le visage de Kiba qui se tourna vers Sasuke afin de s'excuser.

\- Je suis désolé si mon imbécile de meilleur ami vous a importuné.

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne, visiblement gêné par la situation. Celui-ci semblait être prêt à quitter la table et Sasuke décida qu'il lui était nécessaire d'intervenir. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de continuer ce stupide speed dating. Ce n'était que vingt minutes, certes, mais c'était vingt minutes de trop. Il repensa soudainement à son pari avec Suigetsu : rien ne lui interdisait de finir la soirée avec Naruto non ?

\- Votre ami ne m'a pas dérangé, bien au contraire. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien continuer mon rendez-vous avec lui si vous le voulez bien.

Un air victorieux vint illuminer le visage du blond alors que celui de Kiba n'affichait que pure incompréhension. Ce dernier sembla réfléchir un instant, pesant le pour et le contre, avant de se décider à lâcher l'affaire. Après avoir salué Sasuke et lancé un regard meurtrier à Naruto, l'organisateur se dirigea vers la candidate n°4 qui l'attendait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quelques mots furent échangés avant que celle-ci ne parte dans un coin afin d'attendre le prochain tour. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement pour avoir réussi à échapper à cette torture sur talons aiguilles.

La serveuse arriva avec une pinte de bière qu'elle déposa sur la table et Naruto la remercia avant de goûter au breuvage avec enthousiasme. Sasuke observa son vis-à-vis essuyer quelques brins de mousse à la commissure de ses lèvres avec une certaine fascination. Il espérait pouvoir goûter à cette bouche tentatrice très prochainement, nul doute que celle-ci devait être douce et goûteuse...

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais à un speed dating hétéro si la gente féminine ne t'intéresse pas ?

\- Un pari de merde.

Une moue curieuse se dessina sur le visage du blond qui l'invita à lui en raconter davantage. Sasuke lui fit le récit de son pari avec Suigetsu, l'amenant à parler de sa situation de vieux célibataire qui ne semblait pas convenir à ses amis.

\- Et donc tu ne crois pas pouvoir trouver l'amour dans ce genre de soirées ? Demanda son vis-à-vis avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

\- Comme si en cinquante minutes tu pouvais trouver l'amour de ta vie.

Un rire cristallin s'échappa de Naruto qui se pencha légèrement sur la table afin que Sasuke soit le seul à l'entendre.

\- On peut faire tellement de choses en si peu de temps. Et si je te disais qu'en cinquante minutes je ne suis capable de te faire rencontrer ton âme-sœur mais que je peux te donner l'orgasme de ta vie ?

La voix du blond avait pris des notes suaves, faisant instantanément frissonner Sasuke. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible quant à la suite des évènements, il allait s'envoyer en l'air avec ce magnifique spécimen. La soirée ne pouvait pas mieux se terminer.

\- Tu es bien prétentieux dis-donc.

\- Tu fais quoi les prochaines cinquante minutes ? Demanda Naruto, le regard lourd de sous-entendus.

\- Je pense que je vais les passer en ta compagnie afin de vérifier si tout ce que tu m'as affirmé est vrai.

Les yeux bleutés face à lui se mirent soudainement à briller d'une lueur de désir qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke. Le temps était venu pour eux de s'éclipser. Sans perdre plus de temps, il invita le blond à passer la fin de soirée chez lui, invitation qui fut immédiatement acceptée. Naruto vida son verre puis se leva avant de faire quelques pas en direction du comptoir. Il échangea quelques mots avec Minato qui suspendit son geste afin d'adresser un regard curieux en direction de Sasuke. Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres du barman qui salua son fils avec tendresse. Ce dernier fit le chemin inverse avant de se poster devant le brun, sa veste déjà sur le dos.

\- On y va ?

Les deux hommes sortirent du bar et firent quelques pas jusqu'au parking attenant, où était stationnée la voiture de Sasuke. Et alors que ce dernier venait tout juste de s'installer au volant, Naruto se jeta sur lui, capturant ses lèvres avec férocité. Le baiser fut intense, allumant doucement le brun qui repoussa gentiment son assaillant afin de remplir à nouveau ses poumons d'air. Celui-ci continuait de le regarder avec avidité, le faisant une nouvelle fois frissonner. Au final, venir dans ce bar avait été une très bonne idée, peut-être même qu'il remercierait Suigetsu pour l'avoir obligé à y aller ...

\- Le compte à rebours commence quand ? Demanda soudainement Naruto.

\- Dès que l'on arrivera chez moi.

\- Très bien, je vais attendre qu'on arrive pour te sauter dessus alors sinon ce ne serait pas du jeu.

Cette remarque fit sourire Sasuke qui se passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux ébène afin de reprendre contenance. Ils n'avaient échangé qu'un seul baiser et pourtant il était déjà excité. Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte : arriver chez lui afin de dévorer ce blond beaucoup trop sexy pour son propre bien.

Le trajet fut rapide et c'est avec une certaine impatience que le brun gara sa voiture dans son allée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son passager qui s'affairait à rassembler ses affaires. Il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair avant que les choses n'aillent plus loin.

\- Naruto.

\- Hm ? Répondit le concerné en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

\- On est d'accord que c'est juste l'histoire d'une nuit ?

Le tact n'avait jamais fait partie des qualités de Sasuke qui avait toujours préféré procéder de cette manière afin d'éviter tout malentendu. Le but était de passer un agréable moment, pas de se lancer dans une nouvelle relation. La mise au point ne sembla pas déranger Naruto, bien au contraire, cela sembla même l'amuser.

\- Bien sûr ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne resterai pas pour le petit-déjeuner si c'est ce qui t'effraie.

Rassuré, Sasuke sortit du véhicule avant de se diriger vers le porche de sa maison. Une fois ses clés en sa possession, il s'affaira à déverrouiller la porte de chez lui mais fut soudainement interrompu par Naruto qui se colla contre son dos, lui laissant tout le loisir de constater son excitation. Une bouche vint taquiner son cou, le faisant soupirer d'aise tandis que des mains vinrent s'immiscer sous son t-shirt, caressant sa peau déjà brûlante.

\- Tu sais, on ne va jamais réussir à entrer si tu continues comme cela.

\- On peut le faire ici si tu veux, cela m'est égal. Je pense même qu'on finirait par exciter tes voisins.

Alors comme cela, ce beau blond avait des tendances exhibitionnistes... Intéressant. Sasuke se retourna et captura les lèvres de Naruto qui ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser. Sans trop savoir comment, le brun réussit à ouvrir la porte tout en prenant soin de ne pas briser cet échange sensuel. Son futur amant, quant à lui, la poussa négligemment avec son pied afin de la refermer tout en le plaquant contre le mur de l'entrée. Leurs deux bouches se touchèrent inlassablement jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement ne se fasse ressentir, allumant un véritable brasier au creux des reins de Sasuke.

\- Tu m'excites tellement, lui chuchota Naruto à l'oreille.

Un miaulement résonna soudainement dans la pièce, faisant sursauter les deux hommes qui tournèrent leur tête de manière parfaitement synchronisée en direction de la cuisine. Leurs yeux se posèrent sur le pauvre animal qui exprimait son mécontentement devant le réfrigérateur. Naruto fut le premier à pouffer de rire, suivi de Sasuke qui se recula légèrement tout en lui adressant un regard désolé.

\- Il faut que je lui donne à manger sinon il ne va pas nous lâcher.

\- Vas-y.

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de Naruto en guise d'excuses, le brun se détacha entièrement de lui avant de s'introduire dans la cuisine. Il fut immédiatement suivi de l'animal qui continua de miauler jusqu'à ce que des croquettes ne soient déposées dans sa gamelle.

\- Il s'appelle comment ton morfale ?

\- Chidori.

\- Sympa. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de mec à avoir un animal.

\- Parce qu'il y a forcément un genre particulier à avoir pour s'occuper d'un animal ?

Naruto s'amusa de sa répartie et fit quelques pas dans le salon. Sasuke, quant à lui, le regarda faire. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'emmener ses conquêtes chez lui, ne souhaitant pas dévoiler sa vie privée à des personnes qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais. Pourtant il ne ressentait aucune gêne à cet instant, il avait même cette étrange sensation de recevoir un vieil ami chez lui. Même s'ils n'avaient que très peu échangé au final, Naruto avait le don de mettre le mettre à l'aise et plus le temps passait, plus il était persuadé que celui-ci ferait un excellent amant.

\- C'est ton frère ? Demanda le blond en prenant un cadre photo dans ses mains.

Même s'il savait d'avance de quelle photo il s'agissait, Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto avant de lui répondre :

\- Hn. Il s'appelle Itachi.

\- Putain mais vous êtes vraiment trop bandants. Dis, tu ne veux pas qu'on l'appelle pour se faire un plan à trois ? Et puis tu n'as qu'un seul frère ? Nan parce qu'on peut carrément tous les appel...

Mécontent de ne plus être le centre de l'attention, le brun coupa Naruto en lui arrachant le cadre des mains avant de le reposer négligemment sur le meuble.

\- Crois-moi, tu auras bien assez à t'occuper de moi. On a besoin de personne d'autre pour passer un bon moment.

\- Pas partageur hein ?

\- Jamais.

\- Viens là.

Sasuke répondit à l'invitation en se collant de nouveau à Naruto. Ce dernier referma ses bras autour de son corps avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut étrangement doux, bien loin du genre de ceux que le brun avait l'habitude de partager avec ses coups d'un soir. Il l'apprécia mais ressentit rapidement le besoin d'explorer cette bouche contre la sienne. Sa langue vint chercher sa compère, l'enlaçant jusqu'à ce que l'air ne lui fasse défaut.

Il eut à peine le temps de récupérer la totalité de ses capacités respiratoires que le blond se jeta à nouveau sur lui. Sasuke profita de leur proximité pour balader ses mains sur ce corps qui allait bientôt être sien. Comme il s'en doutait, Naruto était bien bâti, sans doute le résultat de nombreuses heures passées dans la salle de sport. Cependant, les vêtements qui le recouvraient commencèrent à l'agacer et il tira dessus afin de s'en débarrasser.

\- La patience n'a pas l'air d'être ton truc, le taquina gentiment son futur amant.

\- Je te rappelle que tu n'as que cinquante minutes devant toi alors tu n'as pas vraiment de temps à perdre.

\- Cinquante minutes et pas une de plus ?

\- Et pas une de plus.

\- Dans ce cas...

D'un geste expert, Naruto souleva le brun afin de l'emmener jusqu'au canapé qui se trouvait à proximité. Le brun en profita pour marquer la peau dorée, arrachant un grognement rauque à son propriétaire qui le déposa avant d'enlever son t-shirt. Sasuke admira le spectacle, n'en perdant pas une seule miette, avant de l'imiter. Naruto se rapprocha de lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. L'érection de Sasuke se fit soudainement douloureuse et c'est avec une voracité non feinte qu'il posa ses mains sur la peau face à lui afin de l'apprécier sous son toucher.

La peau de Naruto était douce et chaude et cela lui donna envie de la goûter, chose qu'il fit sans plus attendre. De sa langue habile, il s'amusa à retracer les abdominaux tout en s'affairant à défaire la ceinture de son futur amant qui le regardait faire, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

\- J'ai envie de toi, lâcha subitement celui-ci.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de grogner en entendant la voix chargée d'envie de Naruto. Il ne savait pas comment cela était possible mais ses mots avaient réussi à lui faire perdre le peu de patience qui lui restait. Il le voulait et maintenant.

Bien décidé à ce que ce blond soit sien le plus rapidement possible, Sasuke attrapa la main dorée et le tira à sa suite, l'amenant à sa chambre. Il jeta son futur amant sur son lit tout en lui ordonnant de se déshabiller entièrement alors qu'il allait dans la salle de bain attenante. Il se hâta de récupérer le nécessaire pour passer la nuit dans les meilleures conditions possibles avant de retourner sur ses pas. Et alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte, Sasuke s'arrêta soudainement, fasciné par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Naruto se tenait au milieu du lit, débarrassé de ses vêtements, et s'affairait à cajoler son érection tout en le regardant de ses yeux pétillants d'envie. Son amant était la luxure incarnée et bientôt, il serait à lui. Cette simple pensée fit monter son excitation à son comble.

\- Sasuke ..., gémit Naruto.

Le brun regarda son futur amant se faire plaisir tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres meurtries par leurs précédents baisers. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit, tout en prenant soin de ne pas lâcher les perles azur des yeux. Ce mec allait le faire jouir alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas touché, il devenait donc urgent de passer à l'action. Sans perdre plus de temps, Sasuke déposa son nécessaire sur sa table de chevet et s'installa sur le lit avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de Naruto. Etrangement, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bien-être au contact de cette bouche qui lui avait déjà manqué. Incité par le gémissement indécent de son amant, Sasuke dégagea la main de celui-ci pour prendre son érection en main, entamant des vas et viens à un rythme soutenu.

\- Plus vite, le supplia le blond en haletant.

Le brun s'exécuta et donna plus d'amplitude à ses mouvements, faisant venir Naruto peu de temps après. Ce dernier laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, tentant de reprendre un souffle décent mais Sasuke ne lui laissa aucun répit et se jeta une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres, les dévorant sans la moindre pitié. Son amant lâcha un soupir d'extase et entreprit de s'occuper de lui. Même si tout son corps réclamait ce genre d'attention, le brun ne le laissa pas faire et se détacha de lui afin de s'emparer de son tube de lubrifiant.

\- Passons aux choses sérieuses.

\- Hm, il est vrai que plus de la moitié du temps est écoulée, constata Naruto en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au réveil situé sur la table de chevet.

\- J'ai surtout bien trop envie de toi.

Sasuke embrassa une nouvelle fois Naruto puis versa une noisette sur ses doigts avant de se recoller à lui. Avec délicatesse, il prépara son amant à sa venue tout en se délectant des gémissements de ce dernier. Cependant, sa patience arriva rapidement à sa limite. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, le brun se hâta à enfiler un préservatif avant de s'unir avec douceur à ce corps tant convoité.

La sensation de ne faire plus qu'un le grisa et il dut prendre une grande inspiration afin de se contrôler. Il essaya du mieux qu'il put de ne pas bouger, attendant d'avoir l'approbation de son amant pour se mouvoir en lui, et fut soulagé lorsque ce dernier vint entourer son cou de ses bras avant d'onduler des hanches avec lascivité. Leurs lèvres, elles, vinrent se chercher par automatisme, se goûtant sans jamais s'en lasser.

Sasuke décida d'ajouter de la profondeur à ses mouvements, arrachant quelques gémissements de plaisir à Naruto qui le supplia d'aller plus vite.

\- Tu me rends dingue, grogna le brun avant de s'appliquer à satisfaire les exigences de son amant.

Le plaisir ne tarda pas à arriver à son paroxysme et Naruto fut le premier à atteindre l'apothéose, entrainant Sasuke avec lui. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment collés l'un à l'autre afin de savourer pleinement leur orgasme. Le brun finit par se séparer de lui quelques instants plus tard pour se débarrasser de son préservatif puis se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit, désireux de se reposer. Il fut surpris de sentir Naruto se coller à lui pour nicher son nez dans son cou. Les étreintes affectives ne faisaient pas partie de ses rituels après une partie de jambe en l'air, n'ayant jamais vraiment apprécié ce genre de contact intime avec ses amant d'un soir, et pourtant cela ne le dérangea pas.

\- Le temps doit être écoulé je pense, déclara le blond avant de déposer ses lèvres sur son cou.

Sasuke consulta l'heure et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que le délai avait été respecté. Un autre baiser fut déposé sur sa peau, le faisant frissonner. Il se sentait bien et il était ravi de constater que ce qu'avait affirmé Naruto s'était avéré juste : il avait eu l'orgasme de sa vie. Il avait bien envie de réitérer l'expérience d'ailleurs...

\- Et si nous occupions nos cinquante prochaines minutes à faire plus amplement connaissance ? Proposa- t-il soudainement.

La bouche contre son cou cessa son activité afin de se rapprocher de son oreille.

\- Cinquante minutes et pas une de plus ?

\- Et pas une de plus.

Naruto se détacha de lui avant de s'installer à califourchon sur son corps qui commençait déjà à s'échauffer. Un sourire coquin naquit sur les lèvres de ce dernier, annonçant à Sasuke que le deuxième round était sur le point de commencer.

\- Dans ce cas...

* * *

C'est encore moi ! J'espère vous avoir fait plaisir en y écrivant un petit lemon. Alors j'ai deux questions à vous poser avant de vous quitter :

Alors ma première question concerne « 50 minutes pour t'aimer ». Voulez-vous une suite ? (Sachant qu'elle mettrait un peu de temps avant d'arriver) ou préférez-vous que je laisse la fin ainsi ? J'ai écrit cette fanfiction spécialement pour vous (même si je me suis bien amusée en l'imaginant) donc c'est vous qui choisissez 3

Ensuite, j'ai récemment eu envie de me remettre à la traduction. J'aimerais traduire des doujinshis Naruto x Sasuke. Même si je vais le faire pour mon petit plaisir personnel, voudriez-vous que j'en publie quelques-uns sur mon compte Wattpad ?

Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'ici et à ceux qui prendront le temps de me répondre :)

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de « Let me let you go » !

Shaleinaa


End file.
